gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Facade
FAC |name = Facade |founded = 1988 |owner = Jackson Skinner |dev = Mobile Phones *Unnamed Mobile Phone Computer Programs *Wing It Operating Systems *ToSS OS *Unnamed Cloud System}} Facade (Stylized as FACADE, pronounced "fassad") is a computer software company in the HD Universe. The player can buy stocks from them on the Bawsaq.com website in Grand Theft Auto V. Description In GTA IV one of their products, "Wing It", is advertised on the in-game radio and on billboards. In GTA V, they have a slightly larger role and are featured on the BAWSAQ. The company is likely based on due to both companies being in the computer applications industry featuring four squares in their logo, and a mobile OS user interface design similar to that of Windows' "Metro" UI. Also, the design of Facade's computer operating system bears a strong resemblance to , with similar icons and a theme similar to that of . The background resembles the default background. The logo also resembles the logo used for the game console. The mobile OS version is based on the . Trevor Philips' phone is made by Facade. In the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game, it is based on the Nokia Lumia models (also known as ). In the enhanced version, however, it is based on the . Lester Crest owns a Facade laptop as seen in the Doomsday Heist. His laptop appears to be a gaming laptop based on laptops, evidenced by the glowing Facade logo and the also-glowing trefoil surrounding it on the back. The laptop also sports a Hacker sticker which is based on the Facade logo. Agent 14 owns a Facade laptop as seen in the Doomsday Heist. This laptop appears to be based on a . It has a Facade operating system similar to . The cloud operation system demonstrated in the Doomsday Heist is made by Facade. They also have a video game division, Facade Game Studios. Titles produced by them include Fairy III, Watersports & Mudslides, and Cannibals II. Events of GTA V In the mission The Vice Assassination, Franklin must assassinate Facade's CEO, Jackson Skinner. After Lester discovers Skinner's illegal transactions, he orders Franklin to kill him while he is picking a prostitute. Jackson's death causes a major drop in Facade's stocks. Stock Tip After completing The Vice Assassination, invest all the money from all the three protagonists in Facade's stocks, wait 2-3 days until the stocks return to the pre-mission price and sell everything. Gallery Stock-FAC.png|High quality logo. lester_hack_pc_id.png|Lester Crest's computer, running FACADE as the OS. Note the "GayPorn" and "Hacking" folders on the desktop. The date is also set to 2012. Facade-GTAV-Desktop.png|A Facade desktop with the Wing It word processing application running. Trevor2.jpg|Trevor's Facade phone as seen on the Social Club page. facade-phone-gta-v-ng.jpg|The Facade phone in first-person. TM-02-Khanjali-GTAO-Trailer.png|Lester Crest's Facade gaming computer with the Hacker logo sticker. 3_1_a_prep_04.png|A Facade unnamed cloud system. script_a14facade_low.jpg|Agent 14 Facade computer desktop. Facade-GTAV-Keyboard.png|A Facade keyboard in GTA V. Notice that a Windows logo can be seen on the keyboard. Trivia *Facade is the name given to the frontal part of houses, where windows are usually located, another reference to the company's basis. *A Facade is a flashy object that is usually empty on the inside, this could suggest that the company produces expensive looking but poor quality devices. de:Facade pl:FACADE es:Facade Systems Category:Corporations Category:Operating Systems Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Commercials Category:Communications Category:Companies Category:Phone Companies